Un calin? Gamin?
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: Un Geek trop alcoolisé ? Personne pour s'occuper de lui ? Patron ? Mais où nous mennera cette histoire ! Patreek ! Rated M car Lemon etc...
1. Chapter 1

Yo !

Un compte tout neuf parce que les fics sont de Zara-Uzumi (une auteure sur Skyrock) qui m'a donné son accord pour les publier sur FF.

Bref...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Patron

Et on se demande a cause de qui,hein?! A force de voir se petit con toujours a moitié a poil,a plat ventre,jambes écarté a jouer a des jeux vidéos sur la télé,il y avait de quoi rendre dingue même un mec normal,bon dieu! Avec son petit air de pas y toucher,et ses joues trop mignonne qui se gonflait de colère et de frustration a chaque fois qu'il perdait une partie!Et puis son visage! Ce petit visage attristé qui est apeuré par ma présence,au point d'entre ouvrir sa petite bouche plaintive et délicieusement attrayante et de reculer jusqu'au mur,affolé comme un petit animal sauvage! Oh~ mais j'y pense...Si je le dompter,il doit être facile a dresser,dans tout les sens du terme! Il est puceau,et naïf,je pourrais peut être essayait de feindre la gentillesse,vu que la force ne marche pas!

Effectivement,a cause du Hippie,de se petit con de panda et notre créateur...Sans parler du prof,de la fille,et de plus récemment cette saloperie de démon... Des que je commençais a lui baisser le froc,pour profiter un peu de la marchandise,ils se mettaient tous a m'insulter et me grogner dessus,ça m'énervait...La patience et moi,ça fait deux! J'avais l'habitude de tremper mon sexe dans tout ce qui était possible et quand je le voulait,sans aucune frustration! Et le seul a avoir résisté dans ma ligne de mire,c'était lui! Je voulais lui enlever sa vertu pendant qu'il jouer a Wow ,ou le voir habillé et le prendre sauvagement dans des habits d'écolières gakuen...Tant de désir et si peu de réponse,il ne m'accordait parfois qu'un faible: "M-merci Pa-Pa-patron..." Quand je lui passé le plat,ou que je lui laisser la télé pour qu'il joue a la Wii...Cette activité m'excitant particulièrement a cause de ce que j'ai dit plus haut. Je le regardais se tordre,et jouer a la N64 parfois... Rougissant en me voyant le regarder avec insistance.

Il avait ce sex-appeal des pucelles un peu naïve et adorable,avec un petit air craintif,et une joie folle devant un paquet de bonbon,un nouveau jouer ou juste devant un Level Up... Moi,c'est mon désir qu'il faisait monter d'un niveau! Surtout quand,comme tout puceau qui se respecte,il se touchait dans sa chambre,qui est juste a coté de la mienne,je pouvais alors entendre ce qui l'excitait,et ses bruits étouffés de jouissance,de quoi me rendre malade! Ou encore le matin,où a moitié pâteux et endormi,il se posait sans le vouloir a coté de moi,et finissait par se rendormir sur mon épaule,ou celle du panda,et je craquais toujours. Lui sautant dessus,il avait peur de crier de peur que je l'étripe,mais c'était tout a fait raisonnable! Mais comme toujours,l'un de ces abruties rentré avant que j'ai pu y rentrer... Ou le panda,ce sentant aussi agressé,me foutait mon propre pistolet sur la tempe.

Je sortais de ma penser,par le chant interrompu de l'ursidé mal fagoté...Il me donnait aussi envie,se gosse,depuis qu'au début de l'épisode,il avait défait ses boutons face a la caméra... Mais je regardais de nouveau le Geek,ivre mort a cause du gamin,qui lui avait fait boire a chaque préjugé de la vidéo (sur les filles). Il se tordait comme un vers de terre... Le panda le ramenant sa chambre,bien entendu,il me jeta un regard noir,quand en le suivant en rigolant de l'absurdité de la situation,je lui disais:

P : -Tu devrais pas laisser le gamin seul cette nuit,il pourrait sauter par la fenêtre!

H : -Il a pas tord,gros! Il en a trop priiiis~! "

G : Précisa le Hippie qui nous avait suivis pour aider le panda,ce qu'il fit,le geek disait difficilement:

-Vous êtes tous des pokemons bizarres! Me touche pas sale BABIMANTA!

H : -Il délire gros!

M : -Je dois l'avouer,pour une fois,le Patron a pas tord,faux pas le laisser seul cette nuit! Hippie?"

Le temps qu'il comprenne,ont étaient tout les 4 dans la chambre du petit. Il répliqua alors:

H : -Je peux pas gros... Je dois aller avec Mathieu voir Chris...De minute papillon...

MP : -Pas faux...Mince,moi je dois aller retrouver le prof pour la conférence japonaise sur l'extinction des Pandas... (la vieille excuse bidon)

P : -Ben vous m'le laissaient!"

Ils se sont retourné...Le Panda fronça les sourcils,avançant avec son air fâché:

MP : -Comme si on te voyait pas venir de loin,Patron!

P : -Ta gueule,boule de poil quasi éteinte!

H : -Qu'est ce qu'on fait,alors...Gros?..."

Un blanc fut pris,avant que je dis:

P : -Écoutez,j'ai pas envie qu'il meurt avant qu'il soit dépucelé! Alors je vais prendre ma ceinture de chasteté,la lui mettre,et on en parle plus,tu prends la clé,petit con,et on est tous content! "

Le panda hésita,et alla en bas,sûrement pour demander son avis au Gamin! Le Hippie,lui,figeait sur place,regarda le Geek,qui ne comprenait rien a ce qui se passait,et s'en foutait royalement,il essayait d'allumer sa DS mais il n'arrivait pas a trouver le bouton...Je l'aurais bien aider a trouver le mien,de bouton...

Comment y voulait que je baise le Gosse ainsi! Il voyait double,il aurait même pas pu lécher ma chose,même énorme comme elle est,il passerait a coté!

Je suis aller a ma chambre,en faisant signe au Hippie de rester la. Je suis revenu avec la ceinture de Chasteté,je pourrais défaire son pantalon et personne ne me dira rien!~3 La boule de poil remonta au moment ou je m'approchais du Geek,qui,me voyant,même avec l'alcool,senti le danger,et parti de l'autre coté de la chambre,en hurlant:

G : -Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu?...Hein?...Space Marine?!"

Il attrapa un lanceur de fléchette pour enfant,et ... ... ... ... Il était pas assez bourré pour me loupé,au plein milieu du front,je voulais le décalqué,vraiment,j'allais le torturer pour lui apprendre le respect a ce sale gosse de mes deux. Il s'effondra sur son lit,et s'enfouit dessous. Le Hippie prononça sa phrase intelligente de l'année:

H : -Et dit,gros,tu pourrais le mettre sur toi...~ "

Le panda me regarda,et regarda le Hippie:

MP : -T'as raison,c'est mieux! Patron!?

P : -Mais si j'ai envie d'aller au bordel!? Ou de me faire livrer un témoin de Jéhovah?!

MP : -Tu le feras pas! Allez,on te regard faire!"

Il se foutait de moi ce sale petit con d'panda...J'ai soupiré d'énervement,avant de sortir le flingue:

P : -Tu as intérêt a courir vite,sinon,ton espèce se passera de toi...Gamin!"

Il parti a toutes jambes,et le Hippie avec,qui criait:

H : -T'es pas cool gros! Vraiment pas Cool!"

Je voulais les poursuivre,mais un petit gémissement craintif me fit reprendre mon esprit,je fermais la porte a clé,souriant sadiquement,j'avançais vers le drap,avant de susurrer au dessus:

P : -Ben alors gamin...Tu veux pas voir le loup?...Depuis le temps que t'es puceau?...

G : -NAAAAAANNN!"

Il failli m'en coller une,puis j'ai dis:

P : -Tu m'énerves Gamin, n'essaye pas de recommencer..."

Je me suis énervé,et je l'ai attrapé par le col,et je l'ai forcé a m'embrasser,a ce moment précis,le Gamin est rentré avec le double des clés,et a ouvert la porte avec un grand coup de pied! Et voila,je le savais! Pas eue le temps de poser un doigt sur le Petit,qu'on m'emmerde déjà! Il m'ont fait descendre,et c'est Mathieu qui m'a mit cette saloperie autour de l'engin,quel idée j'ai eue,merde! Ils m'ont pris la clé,et se sont barré,me laissant avec le Petit,totalement crevée...Et ivre mort...Je suis remonté,en ouvrant sa chambre,clope au bec pour calmer mes nerfs.

Il me regarda sans trop comprendre,bien sur,je ne pouvais plus rien faire,a part remettre mon pantalon et grogner. Il semblait étrange,rouge,un peu,il me regarda,avant de demander de manière naïve et étrangement très excitante:

G : -Tu dors en panlaton? (pantalon,mais il a inversé)"

Je voulais lui sauter dessus,mais j'ai pris ma tête pour la balancer contre le mur en espérant faire sortir mes idées perverses de cette tête qui était la mienne. Mais il attrapa ma manche de chemise,engourdie par l'alcool,avant de dire:

G : -Tu dors avec moi?..."

Il s'endormait,j'étais putain de serré la dedans! Je me suis mis dans le lit,avant de lui enlever son pantalon. Il semblait apeuré,et pleurait,tremblant de peur,il m'excitait vraiment ce petit con! Mais je ne pouvais rien faire... Je lui ai dit,exaspéré,en lui mettant sa main sur le fer étrangement froid:

P : -Je peux rien te faire,Gamin,alors tu te calmes,tu pionces,et surtout tu la fermes;tu m'excites trop quand tu pleurs et tu gémis. Je ferais rien,c'est promis!"

Il me regarda,rougi,embrumé et adorablement sexy. J'ai eue du mal,pour le coup,car il se colla a moi,en me voyant absolument impuissant,et lâcha même un râle de plaisir et une soulagement,de parfait bonheur.

Quand Mathieu revint le lendemain,il dormait encore après moi,j'étais en chemisette dans le lit du geek,et lui en t-shirt,impossible de dormir,je m'étais grillé une vingtaine de clope pendant la nuit,pendant qu'il dormait comme un gros bébé,même si j'avoue,je l'ai touché un peu par plaisir,pendant qu'il dormait! (Quoi,bordéle?! Chuis le patron! J'allais pas ne pas profité de l'absence de tout le monde pour profiter un peu du Geek!)

Le Gamin rentra dans la chambre du Petit pour vérifier que tout allait bien,je lui ai sorti,un peu énervé et vexé:

P : -Maintenant,si tu veux bien le réveiller,me donner cette clé,et me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui,ce serait gentil! "

Il semblait a la fois contrarié,et compréhensif sur la frustration immense qui m'habitait... Il me libéra puis,je suis sorti,le temps qu'il réveille le Geek,qui ne tarda pas a débarquer dans la cuisine,il était tend que je rentre en action,avec mon plan infaillible,je ne l'avais fait que sur Tatiana. Pourtant,aujourd'hui,je voulais retenter le coup. Je lui ai servi un lait chaud avec ses cornes flacks favoris,et lui ai posé le doliprane,il me regarda troublé,rouge,avant de le prendre faiblement avec un guise de gratitude,un léger signe de respect avec sa tête qu'il tenait. A cause de ses shots trop rapides,il avait la migraine. Il avala et j'ai dit gentillement:

P : -Tu devrais rester dans un coin sans trop jouer sur les écrans petit Puceau. Si ça te fais trop mal,va dans le noir,et hésite pas a venir chercher des médocs,ou me demander d'aller te les chercher !

Il semblait accorder une l'importance quasi divine a mes paroles,pour causes,je buvais pas beaucoup,mais quand j'avais une migraine,Le Gamin ou le Hippie,je gérais. Il faut le dire,lui aussi,ça lui arrivait souvent,mais il arrivait a gérer,et comme il dormait comme une masse,ça allait pour ses synapses! Il mangea ses cornes flacks sans trop réfléchir,et sans appétit,il se leva,j'ai pris ses affaires,nos mains se sont frôlé,j'ai dit:

P : -Va,Gamin! Je m'en occupes! Va te recoucher!"

Il a rougi,il avait baissé les yeux avant de se tourner,puis,une fois sur le seuil de la porte,il a dit:

G : -Je dirais rien pour cette nuit,promis..."

Il a rougi fortement,moi aussi...Il s'en souvenait?! Il était réveillé?! Merde!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi !

On se retrouve pour le chap 2 de la fic !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

POV Geek

P : " -Putain,si seulement je pouvais lui enfoncer,si je pouvais lui mettre..."

J'avais entendu ça,j'étais sous les draps,je connaissais cette voix,mais je me sentais dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais dormi avec moi,ça ne pouvait être que lui... J'ai frissonné en sentant ses doigts frotter mon torse,je me sentais étrange,a la fois dégoutté et intéressé,je ne pouvais pas faire comme si de rien était! Mais si je faisais semblant de me réveiller,il me sauterait dessus,pour me faire du mal.

Il continua,s'arrêtant en sentant mes tétons durcirent,je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un soupir gêné ,rouge pivoine,il enleva le draps de ma tête,je faisais semblant de dormir,je n'avais pas le choix,il frôla ma joue:

P : -Il est si mignon,si sexy,si délectable,je suis serré la dedans,je voudrais plus,mais est ce qu'il va se réveiller si..."

Il interrompu son monologue pas du tout intérieur,avant de rigoler sadiquement,et de toucher mon entre jambes,il fut surpris,et moi aussi,de me sentir chaud,il ajouta:

P : -Il est si mignon... C'est tellement sexy,de le sentir excité par mes doigts...Tend pis s'il se réveille,je le forcerais a se taire devant les autres..."

Il continua,toujours plus fort,je finis par venir sur ses doigts. J'en pouvais plus. Il faisait quoi?! Il... Léchait ses doigts,il poussait des petites expressions rauques et sexy,avant de grognait un:

P : -Putain,il est bon ce gamin... J'aimerais bien lui en mettre aussi dans la bouche...De la semence!"

Il passa ses doigts dans ma bouche,il y en avait encore un peu,il semblait surpris de sentir ma langue se coller sur ses doigts...J'aimais ça?...Je ne sais pas,mais je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me déplaisait. Qu'est ce que je raconte!? C'est un fou,un criminel,un meurtrier,un violeur,et j'appréciais ses mains?! J'étais...Envoûté?... Il commença a mettre ses mains sur mes fesses,j'ai gigoté l'air de rien,en espérant que ça suffirait! Mais il a ricané,et a mis un doigt dans mon corps,je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de pousser un râle ,en rougissant comme une tomate. Je me suis vite senti très bien,il en a mis deux ou trois,puis,satisfait de lui,il a arrêté après quelque temps,je n'arrivais pas a me rendormir. Je ne me suis rendormi qu'au bout d'une heure,quand je me suis réveillé,Mathieu me secouait doucement:

M : -Hé! Geek,faux te réveiller,tu as bien dormi,le patron t'as rien fait?...

G : -Euh...N-Non,je crois pas."

Il faut que je descende. Je suis descendu un peu vite,saluant le Hippie et le Panda se posant sur le canapé ,a peine arrivé. Je suis alors allez dans la cuisine. Il y était,a ma grande surpris,il me fit mon déjeuné,avant de me donner deux trois conseil contre la migraine et la gueule de bois. Puis il a débarrassé mon plateau. Je me suis demandé ce que je devais faire...Mais s'il découvrait que je l'avais vu,mais que je ne lui avais rien dit ?... Je me suis alors posé,avant de me retourner...

G : -Je dirais rien pour cette nuit,promis... »

Il semblait surpris,je n'ai pas attendu ça réponse,filant a toute allure,rouge pivoine dans la salle de bain,fermé a clé,tremblant de peur,mais aussi...De soulagement ?...J'avais un avantage sur lui...Je pouvais le trahir et tout dire aux autres. Ils me croiraient et ils le gronderaient sévèrement. Je pris une douche,car je me sentais sale de la nuit que je venais de passer...Je n'arrêtais pas de penser a son souffle sur mon cou,ses mots pleins de désirs et sa main étonnement douce,et appréciable...A quoi je pensais bon sang !? Je voulais plus. Ça ne me ressemblait pas. Il me faisait peur,et il était effrayant. Il me fallait de quoi me calmer,je suis sorti,habillé comme d'habitude,Mathieu m'a interpellé,mais je ne me sentais pas bien,j'ai dit frélement,sans m'arrêter :

G : -Trop mal au crane,désolé ! »

Il m'a suivi,je me suis mis dans mon lit,il c'est penché sur le lit :

M : -ça va aller au moins ?... »

J'ai soupiré...Je n'allais pas vraiment bien,mais j'ai fait oui de la tête. Avant de me mettre les draps sur la tête,ces même draps dans lequel le Patron m'avait touché,et ou j'avais jouis. J'étais répugnant de penser a ça,une fois la porte fermé,j'ai vérifié qu'il était parti,et j'ai regardé les draps,voulant faire disparaître toute trace de cette accident. Il n'y avait rien,j'ai soupiré,puis,je me suis tournée pour regarder ma peluche,et la serrer contre moi,mais impossible de dormir,trop d'image se bousculait dans ma tête qui résonnait comme un Pikwai vide.

J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer,silencieusement,je fis semblant de dormir,j'ai senti quelqu'un s'approcher,et se pencher sur moi :

P : -Tu fais encore semblant,ou tu dors pour de vrai,Gamin ?... »

J'ai ouvert grand mes yeux,voulant m'enfuir,mais il me plaqua au lit,avant de mettre sa main sur ma bouche. Nous nous sommes fixé,il a souri,avant de mettre ses doigts dans ma bouche,avant de dire :

P : -ça veux dire que tu as léché mes doigts en sachant que ça me faisait de l'effet ?...Comme ça,juste pour te foutre de ma tronche,petit con ?! »

Il eut un rictus monstrueux. Il semblait vexé et en colère,je me suis mis a pleurer,tremblant de peur,il accélérait l'allure des vas et viens de ses doigts dans ma bouche,puis,il se stoppa net,grogna encore plus énervé :

P : -C'est ce que tu penses de moi,morveux ?! Que je suis juste un jouet que tu peux refouler ou utiliser quand t'es bourré !? »

Il a retiré ses doigts :

P : -Qu'on soit bien clair gamin,tu m'intéresses pas,je t'ai touché en espérant que tu te réveillerais et que ça te foutrais les glandes ! Je suis pas ta pute ! Et a part te faire du mal,je veux rien d'autres ! »

ça me faisait mal d'entendre ça,je me sentais en plus d'être souillé,complètement nul,un gosse parfaitement stupide et le plus grand délinquant du monde...Je n'étais qu'un bouffon que tout le monde renvoyait bouler,et qui ne séduisait personne ! Je me suis mis a pleurer a chaude larmes,de mes faibles bras,je l'ai tapé sur les épaules,pour le coup,je m'en fichais qu'il s'énerve ou me tape ! Je voulais lui faire mal !

G : -Comme si je pouvais aimer un sale pervers dans ton genre ! Je me laisserais plus faire ! Je veux pas d'un nid a MST ! Je préfère encore mourir puceau ! Tu n'es qu'un sale fou ! SORS DE MA CHAMBRE ! OU JE LEURS DIT TOUT ! »

Il m'a regardé avec surprise,puis m'a remis la main devant la bouche,avant de grogner :

P : -Mais tu vas te taire,non de dieu !? »

Alarmé par le bruit,le panda monta,et ouvris la porte,je pleurais tellement,il envoya dehors le Patron,et s'approcha de moi tristement,me prenant dans ses bras,demandant gentillement :

MP : -Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?...Dit le moi... »

Mais comment je pouvais dire ce qu'il m'avait fait sans dénoncer mon désir de l'avoir a moi et cette tristesse d'être rejeter même par ce rustre. Même lui,le plus grand pédophile après Pedobear il ne voulait pas de moi. J'ai pleuré longtemps, refusant d'ouvrir pour manger le Midi,Mathieu m'a forcé a descendre,Le Patron ce faisait interroger avec Violence par le Panda,outré de son « je m'en foutisme » absolu face a son énervement. Il se posa a table,comme d'habitude,nous nous sommes posé : Mathieu passait le plat au Patron,qui le passait au Hippie,qui me le passait et puis enfin,le panda. Il me regarda bizarrement,quand une fois que le Hippie me passa le plat,je lui donnais directement,sans rien prendre,je me suis accoudé a la table. Le Hippie lui aussi tiltait :

H : -Tu manges pas gros ?! C'est du gâteau a la rhubarbe ! Gros !

G : -Pas très faim...

MP : -Ouais,et on sait tous pourquoi,hein,Patron !

P : -Ta gueule,la boule de poil,ou sinon,je te force a passer sous la table !

M : -Patron,vu que tu fais n'importe quoi,il va falloir qu'on te scelle de nouveau ! »

Le patron regarda Mathieu avec un regard foudroyant,qui était apeurant,même avec ses lunettes. Il grogna,avant d'ajouter :

M : -Touche moi,Gamin,et je te ferais tester le concept de la torture physique,psychique et sexuel a son paroxysme ! Quand a toi,Petit. Tu vas le regretter ! »

Il se leva,et parti en jetant son assiette contre le mur,dans un grand éclat de verre,je regardais par terre,les yeux fermé,apeuré... Il allait me faire du mal,mais pas plus que aujourd'hui. Rien ne pouvait être pire.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo !

Désolée pour mon retard k'avais un problème d'ordi ;-; pour la peine... QUATRE CHAPITRES !

Rip moi qui vais devoir me lever tôt en plus demain...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

POV Patron

Je me suis posé sur le lit... Putain,j'avais fait le con,j'aurais pas du dire que je faisais ça pour lui faire du mal,il aurait pas gueulé. Il se serait certainement même pas défendu,j'étais a deux doigts de le défleurer et de me le faire...Le plus amusant,avec son consentement ! Mec,tu avais un plan,et tu te foire a cause de ta connerie ! Je me suis souvenu de la demande de Mathieu de m'enchaîner sexuellement,je suis passé dans le salon,sous le regard de tout le monde,je suis sorti,quand je suis rentré du Bordel,tout était éteint,je suis allé dans le couloir. J'ai essayé d'ouvrir la chambre du Geek,elle s'ouvrit toute seule : Il m'avait entendu,et avait ouvert,il était totalement neutre :

G : -Tu ne me feras pas de mal,tu peux plus le faire. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. »

Et il passa a coté de moi,comme si j'étais un fantôme,oh... ça m'énervait vraiment,j'ai voulu l'attraper,mais il ne réagissait pas,on aurait dit...Une crise de somnambulisme ?... Il tourna sa tête,et continu d'avancer,faisant du surplace sur le parquet,vu que je le tenais,je l'ai lâché,il est allé droit vers la cuisine,je le suivais. Le panda ce leva,suite au bruit,je lui ai fait signe d'approcher,sans faire de bruit,il avança,et vis le Geek ,son état semblait l'inquiéter. Il attrapa le couteau,et se tourna vers moi,il semblait serein,mais étrange,il avança,il alla jusqu'à ma chambre,et sous les yeux ébahi du panda et les miens,il abattit le couteau sur le lit violemment,le poignardant avec une hargne et une force que je n'aurais jamais cru voir dans le Geek,puis,tremblant,il lâcha le couteau,se blésant a la main par la même occasion,il se mit a pleurer,avant de retourner dans sa chambre,en murmurant frénétiquement :

G : -Tu me peux plus rien faire,tu ne peux plus rien contre moi... »

Le Panda décida de l'enfermer dans sa chambre,ne voulant même pas lui soigner la main (trop dangereux). Je ramenais le couteau dans la cuisine,le laissant dans le lavabo . Je suis allé dans mon lit... Il voulait ma mort,maintenant ?... Je devais piéger ma porte. Il devenait dangereux. Il n'était plus intéressant,mais nécessaire que je laisse Mathieu me mettre la fameuse ceinture,moins dangereux,ça devrait atténuer son stresse et ses envies meurtrières. Mais alors que je pensais que c'était fini,je l'entendait,dans sa crise de démence, dire,a travers le mur :

G : -Nous ne faisons plus qu'un,maintenant... »

J'ai frissonner. Comment un être aussi faible,mignon et dépressif,pouvait m'exciter ainsi,et me faire aussi peur ! Je savais qu'il allait ce passer un truc pas clair. Mais aucune idée,comme si le meurtre était exclu de toute hypothèse le concernant. Mais mon lit était bien éventré...C'était un fait ! J'aurais du rester chez Tatiana... M'enfin,je me suis posé sous les draps,et malgré tout,j'ai dormi comme une masse. Je me réveille en entendant le Panda grogner dans la chambre du Geek,je me suis levé,pour aller voir :

Il était levé,proche des larmes,ses draps pleins de sang...Et de... Oh~ Le coquin...Alors c'était ça le fameux : nous ne faisons plus qu'un ?... J'ai souri sadiquement,il regardait ça main en tremblant,les larmes aux yeux,le panda attrapait les draps avec Mathieu pour les changer. Bien sur,le Gamin grognait encore plus que d'habitude sur le geek...Je l'ai tiré par le bras,pour l'entraîner jusqu'à ma chambre,j'ai enlevé les draps pour qu'il voit les dégâts,puis je l'ai traîné jusqu'à la cuisine,j'ai pris le couteau,et je l'ai lancé sur la table.

P : -Devine qui a fait tout ça... Un indice... Cette individu n'est pas en face de toi...Petit ! »

Il semblait choqué,je rigolais intérieurement de le voir ainsi,il regarda le couteau,semblait intimidé,le sang coagulé sur l'arme semblait lui faire peur,il me regarda,sur la défensive et apeuré :

G : -Je suis...Désolé...

P : -M'en fous de tes excuses. T'es dangereux,tu fais des crises flippantes,tu pourrais faire flipper toutes les catins de mon bordel,Gamin,je vais devoir me forcer a mettre cette ceinture,pour pas que tu viennes me tuer pendant que je dors,alors en échange... Je vais te faire souffrir comme toi tu me fais souffrir !Tu vas plus jouer ! Pas tant que tout seras pas redevenu normal ! »

Il semblait apeuré,il se mit a courir,il voulait certainement m'empêcher de tout enlever,mais je suis arrivé avant lui a sa chambre,lui fermant la porte au nez,sous les yeux écarquillé du panda et du Gamin :

MP : -Euh...C'est pas toi qui doit poursuivre le Geek ?... Parce que la,c'est le contraire.

G : -LAISSE MOI RENTRER !

P : -On fait un marché ?... Je porte votre foutu ceinture de chasteté,je vous emmerde plus,mais en échange,plus de jeux vidéos pour le geek... »

Ils semblaient hésiter,ils ont accepté. J'en jouissais d'avance. Et lui,il pleurait comme une petite fillette punis...Je savais bien que ça me servirait un jour d'avoir un console de jeux avec des cartouches dans ma chambre...


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'attarde pas en Blabla..

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV Geek**

Il était dans ma chambre,ils acceptaient ?! Je me suis précipité dans le salon,essayant tend bien que mal de cacher la Nintendo 64 ,en vains. Ils l'ont trouvés ! Il ont foutu tout dans un sac et l'on mit dans la chambre de Mathieu... Je pleurais longtemps dans la chambre vide ! J'ai pris mes peluches,et j'ai soupiré,avant de regarder si il ne rester pas des survivants a cette éradication totale ! Il est monté. A ouvert la porte,et est rentré,je voulais le taper pour ça... Il a levé les bras comme si je portais une arme,les collant derrières sa tête. Avant de dire :

P : -Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis aussi en manque ! Tu es allez voir partout hein ? Pour en trouver ?... »

Je tremblais, je me sentais en manque,les heures passaient lentement,il n'était que 4 heures moins le quart. Je ne voulais pas le voir,j'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'ai grogné :

G : -Sort de ma chambre !... »

Il m'a regardé,avec un rictus ,il semblait énervé,il s'est approché encore,je me suis levé,bloqué contre la fenêtre,je n'arriverais pas a atteindre la porte. Avec son coté coureur de jupon,il avait 20 de base en vitesse. Impossible de le surprendre,la seule chose qui aurait pu le surprendre,c'est que... ... ... J'ai avancé vers lui,il était surpris,je tremblais intérieurement,mais pas a l'extérieur. Je l'ai fixé dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sous mon menton :

P : -On dirait que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux aujourd'hui...Si tu le désir... Il y a une console de jeu dans ma chambre,avec des jeux... Des jeux que tu aimes beaucoup...Gamin !... »

J'ai écarquillé les yeux,il a commencé a poser ses sales pattes sur moi,je me suis reculé,et je me suis mis a trembler... Il a souri,de ce sourire indéfinissable. Il semblait fou,il avait du mal a se contenir,je le sentais,mais il se posa sur le lit,et essaya de rester calme :

P : -Je sais ce que tu penses ?... Et que vas tu me demander en échange,Patron... ?... Je veux que tu dormes avec moi en échange. Dormir,pas de contacte physique,rien de pervers,juste dormir avec moi. »

ça puait le piège,il a relevé le nez,puis,il s'est redressé,a attrapé son paquet de cigarette,et a dit doucement :

P : -Peut être que j'aurais envie de te faire un câlin,mais rien de plus. Tu as besoin de jeux,moi,j'ai besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine,pour survivre un minimum,et puis,si tu dors avec moi,je n'aurais pas peur que tu me poignarde ! »

J'ai regardé le Patron,j'étais un peu attiré par la proposition...Même si dormir avec le Patron était dangereux. J'aimais bien dormir avec Maître Panda ou Mathieu,quand ils acceptaient. Je me suis posé sur le lit,avant de dire :

G : -Je veux pas... »

Il semblait avoir un rictus de colère,mais se mit a sourire,avant de dire :

P : -Ecoute,je comprends que tu sois surpris par ma gentillesse,alors je vais être honnête,j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir quelqu'un collé a moi,mais comme Mathieu veux plus me voir avec une femme tend que tu seras pas revenus a la normal,et que même le hippie viendrait pas dans ma chambre,il est pas encore assez atteint pour ça,il me semblait logique qu'en échange d'un peu de jeu,tu me donnerais un peu de... D'affection,on va dire... »

Je comprenais son propos,et personnellement,ça m'intéressais vraiment. J'ai soupiré...Je me suis levé,il était 4 heures...J'ai murmuré :

G : -Je ... Je veux manger... Je peux te répondre après... ?... »

Je l'ai vu soupirer,et me faire signe de sortir,il passa devant,avant d'aller en bas en même temps que moi. Mathieu,lui,était sur son PC. Il me vit avec le Patron,et sembla énervé,enleva son casque,et grogna avec agressivité et suspicion :

M : -Patron... !...

P : -J'ai rien fait au Geek,Gamin. Alors calme toi.

M : -Mouais...Pas convaincu. Geek ?...

G : -N-Non...Il dit la vérité ! »

En même temps,si je lui disais la vérité,il confisquerait la dernière console de la maison,et le Patron serait malade,tellement il serait frustré et en colère contre moi. Je tiens a ma vie,ma virginité et mes derniers recours : Une console que je n'avais pas encore vue,mais qui ferait certainement l'affaire pour le moment,j'avais appris que malgré les magouilles en tout genre,quand le Patron passait un pacte avec qui que ce soit dans la maison,il était fair-play sur ce qu'il nous donnait,pas forcément sur ce qu'il nous demandait en échange,mais un du était un du pour lui.

Je suis allé dans la cuisine,Maître Panda y mangeait un bout de bambou,en lisant le journal,un crayon a la main,avec un carnet plein de rature pas loin de lui. J'ai pris une chaise,et j'ai essayé d'attraper un petit paquet de gâteau des « spirits » dans l'armoire,J'ai senti qu'on m'attrapais par les hanches pour me faire prendre de la hauteur,je souriais en attrapant mon paquet,allant remercier mon sauveur du jour :

G : -Merci Maître P- »

Je me suis coupé,celui ci releva le nez de son journal et écarquilla les yeux autant que moi : c'était le Patron qui me tenait en l'air,et il me posa au sol,avant,sans un mot,de se poser sur la chaise et de soupirer : « de rien gamin... » Il alluma sa cigarette,j'ai bredouillé,avant de prendre du lait dans le frigo,et de le mettre dans un verre. Le posant sur la table,j'entamais le paquet précieux,mangeant mes biscuits trempé dans le lait,le Patron,il me fascinait, il avait l'air tellement classe quand il fu- virement de tête furtif avant qu'il me voix le regarder...- Fumait. J'espérais ne pas avoir était repéré,j'ai pris le paquet,et comme il était entamé,je suis aller voir Mathieu,en lui demandant timidement :

G : -Tu en veux Mathieu ?...

M : -Ah,ouais ! Merci ! »

Il prit le paquet,sans se retourner. M'enfin,pour une fois,il avait dit merci. Il n'était donc pas de mauvaise humeur. Ça me rassurait de le voir aussi détendu,il ne l'était pas souvent. Je voulais lui demander ce qu'on mangeait ce soir,mais je ne voulais pas l'embêter,il était entrain de chercher de nouvelle vidéo pour notre émission. J'étais l'un des moins appréciés,mais j'aimais bien travailler avec Mathieu...Il m'offrait parfois des Jeux,quand je faisais bien mes répliques,et du coup,il me laissait champs libres souvent,même si parfois,il me demandait de chercher avec lui (et plus récemment Maître Panda),des fois tard,des vidéos a traiter. Parfois,je lui donnais même des idées,vu que tout le monde aimait qu'on me maltraite...Des idées de répliques méchantes sur mon comportement et mes habitudes. Ça me faisait penser au patron.

Je me suis mis a rougir,avant d'aller dans ma chambre directement,je ne voulais pas le croiser. De peur de donner une mauvaise réponse a sa requête. Je voulais m'enfermer a clé,mais les portes n'étaient pas doté de serrure,car plusieurs fois, le Patron s'était amusé a enfermer Mathieu pour tenter de m'abuser dans la chambre,ou toute autres pièces a verrous. Seul la salle de bain,d'on il avait trois clés biens cachés existaient.

J'ai entendu la porte s'entre ouvrir,je me suis retourné,il était déjà la. Il rentra en me voyait lui faire signe,de rentrer. L'heure fatidique de la réponse approcher,et je ne savais pas quoi dire.


	5. Chapter 5

Au fait... La fic est composée de douze chaps en tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **POV Patron**

Je le savais stressé,il m'énervait a la fin,a tourner autour du pot,je savais très bien qu'il n'était pas si « inintéressant » qu'il le laissait paraître. Il se leva doucement sur ses petites jambes frôlent,son yoshi en tend qu'ultime rempart contre sa peur,il murmura un truc inaudible,j'ai dit en m'avançant :

P ; -Hein ? T'as dit quoi gamin ?! »

Il semblait frustré et énervé d'un coup,il grogna comme un chien de sa voix aigu :

G : -Tu me le feras pas répéter ! Je te ferais pas ce plaisir ! »

Il parti au car de tour,en faisant sa moue -adorablement- colérique,dans le salon,je n'y croyais pas,il me répondait depuis quelque temps,comme si son ancien lui reprenait le dessus ! Ça me rendait bien entendu perplexe face a la situation,mais a mon avis,cela signifiait un « oui » vu qu'il avait dit : « Je te ferais pas ce plaisir ! »...Non ?... ça m'excitait vraiment de le savoir prêt a rentrer dans mon lit ce soir... Je suis allé jusqu'à ma chambre,croisant le Panda,qui semblait sur ses gardes,j'ai fait mon jolie sourire de celui qui ne se reproche rien pour le moment,ce qui était louche venant de moi. Je voulais qu'il se doute,m'accuse et se face punir par Mathieu... Il me fixa :

MP : -J'aime pas ce sourire !

P : -Vas falloir t'y habituer,je peux plus rien faire ! Je te rappelle ! Donc ce sourire,je l'aurais jusqu'à ce que le petit et moi soyons de nouveau libre.

MP :-Tu prépares un mauvais coup,avoue le !

P : -Non,paranoïaque ! »

Je suis reparti,en allumant une clope,ouvrant la porte de ma chambre en bordel. J'ai fermé la porte,avant de la coincer avec une chaise. (on n'est jamais trop prudent) Et j'ai cherché la fameuse console...Une vieille advanced,avec quelques cartouches pokemons que j'avais piqué a un gosse la veille de l'anniversaire du petit,mais comme je suis allé en prison a ce moment la,je les avais oublié dans un coin,n'osant pas trop les sortir pour l'anniversaire d'après,la DS étant déjà sorti,et lui aillant déjà tout acheté. Oui,parfois,j'avais des sursauts de gentillesses car c'était...Mon ...Souffre douleur,oui...Mais...Pas que je suis amoureux ! J'avais juste de l'empathie pour se sale mioche pleurnichard... Il me rappelait un peut Mathieu quand il était petit et mignon. Je l'aurais bien défloré aussi...J'ai rangé sous mon lit ,dans un drap l'objet tend désiré du Geek,avant d'attendre sagement le soir,enfin,sagement, deux ou trois vidéos sur les limbes d'internet pour me faire plaisir..Deux ou trois harcèlements internet... Quelques lectures de Fan-fiction (lemon inclus) me mettant avec le Geek,Le Panda,le Prof,Mathieu,le Hippie,et même Antoine...Oh~3 il faudrait que j'essaye,une fois avec Richard... Quand Mathieu et Antoine seront tellement bourré qu'ils seront inoffensif...

Puis,je suis allé manger a table,Mathieu tenait a ses repas en commun...Il disait des trucs trop naïfs et mignons,comme si ça allait vraiment nous rapprocher... Je suis donc allé en bas,il semblait inquiet,le Gamin,il tournait,en râlant,le Panda était aussi triste,et le Hippie aussi. J'ai demandé :

P : -Y a quoi,les gars ?!

MP : -Ben le Geek nous a limite sorti de sa chambre,il était vraiment exécrable...Il refuse de venir manger,il a voulut soulever le bureau pour bloquer sa porte !

P : -Logique,Boule de poil ! Met toi a sa place,si t'avais pas ton thé et tes saloperies d'écouteurs,tu deviendrais fou !

MP : -On sait ça ! Merci !

H -Il m'a crié dessus,Gros ! Just' parce que je fumais dans le couloir ! Gros ! »

Ils semblaient ne pas être en colère,mais je sentais un mal aise...Quelque chose me dit qu'ils ne me disaient pas tout,sauf le Hippie. Il dit toujours tout...Sauf aux policiers. Mathieu me demanda :

M : -Tu veux bien faire sortir le Geek de sa chambre ?...

P : -J'ai l'air d'une nounou ?!

M : -Patron...

P : -Okey,Gamin ! Okey ! Mais tu m'es redevable ! »

Je jouissais intérieurement ! Je commençais a voir Mathieu relâcher la pression sur moi,mais il oubliait que les doigts ça s'utilise aussi...Pour le sexe...C'est même le meilleur : faire frissonner le Geek avec mes doigts,m'avait presque fait jouir...Je voulais qu'il supplie Mathieu de m'enlever ma ceinture de chasteté... Le voir s'étendre sur mon lit et attendre que je le frôle encore un peu ! Je suis donc monté,et j'ai toqué a sa porte,il a crié :

G : -Maître Panda,laisse moi tranquille !

P : -C'est vexant...C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que tu me confonds avec la peluche ! Gamin ! »

J'ai entendu un bruit,puis,des bruits de pas,puis,j'ai vu son ombre sous la porte,il était assis contre la porte,le silence revint,j'ai soupiré :

P : -Viens a table ! T'sais bien que le Gamin aime bien manger avec nous tous réunis ! Me force pas a t'ramener par la peau du cul... »

Il se leva,et ouvrit la porte,rouge tomate,regardant au sol. Putain,ça m'excitait ! Je voulais lui sauter dessus,avec cette air si mignon,si frustré,et inquiet...Je vais le violer...Le violer... LE VIOLER ! J'ai tapé dans le mur,le faisant se crisper,avant de crier :

-Mais BOUGE TOI SALE GOSSE ! »

Il est parti en courant. J'ai posé mon front sur le mur froid,mon corps en ébullition : j'avais failli craqué...Mais si ce soir,je ne tenais pas... ?... Je suis descendu tranquillement,me faisant fusillé du regard,j'ai grogné un :

P : -Quoi,vous vouliez qu'il descend manger ! Vous l'avez,vot' Geek de Merde ! »

Je me suis assis,grognant de rage,et surtout d'envie,la frustration me rendait mauvais...Putain,pas de branlette,rien,nada ! Makach ! Toutes les personnalités présentes (Hippie compris,oui!) me rendaient fou sexuellement sans le vouloir ! Je suis allé me recoucher en grommelant des insultes dans ma barbe sans trop faire gaffe qu'on me suivait,j'allais claqué la porte,quand j'ai vu le Geek derrière moi,j'étais si surpris,que j'en suis resté bouche bée,faisant tomber la clope que j'allais allumer.

Il l'a ramassé,rouge pivoine,on voyait dans ses yeux le manque de jeux : Pas de trace rouge dans son regard,pas de trace rouge sur son regard,pas de cerne,et surtout,on voyait que le gamin n'avait pas de pansement sur ses ampoules...( Jamais quel était l'intérêt de jouer jusqu'à avoir des ampoules !) ,je supposais qu'il avait aussi hâte que moi. J'ai donc sourit,avant de lui faire de la place pour rentrer.


	6. Chapter 6

Le dernier pour aujourd'hui... OUI !

Et on arrive à la moitié de cette fic en plus !

* * *

 **POV Geek**

Je l'ai vu me faire une place en ce mettant dans le coin de la porte,avec son sourire effrayant...Malgré une hésitation,je suis rentré...Il se pencha sur moi doucement,en murmurant :

P : -Sous le lit,le drap blanc... »

Il prit alors soin de fermer la porte,en rigolant sadiquement. Je me suis baissé avec précaution... Je l'entendais fouiller dans un tiroir,je sorti le drap blanc,et j'eus un soupir de soulagement : Une Advanced avec rubis,saphir et émeraude. Il ne m'avait pas roulé... Je me suis retourné,en souriant,il avança,se posant sur le lit :

P : -Je t'avais dit que ça te plairait Gamin ! Tu peux le garder dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvelle ordre,a condition que tu viennes le soir,pour me voir...Sinon ?... Part maintenant,c'est ta dernière chance de t'échapper ! »

Je me suis crispé...J'en avais la chair de poule...Mais... ?...Je ne pouvais pas ?... J'ai déglutit,avant de dire :

G : -J'ai dis que j'étais d'accord...

P : -Bien Gamin... Joue,mais pose toi avec moi...Okey ?... »

Il a commencé a enlever son haut noir,mythique pour les internautes. Puis s'allongea avant de passer sous les draps,il leva les draps,en me faisant signe,j'ai enlevé mon pantalon,pour rentrer dans le lit,histoire d'être prêt pour dormir,avant de prendre la console,et de l'allumer.

Oh...Je bruis de l'intro de R-E-S...Mon souffle s'apaisa,c'était ma génération préférée ! Je me suis mis a jouer,il y avait déjà une partie ?...J'ai regardé l'équipe,avant de regarder le PC...Médiocre...

G : -C'est toi qui a jouer a Rubis ?...

P : -J'ai une gueule a jouer a ça ?! Gamin ?! J'l'ai piqué a un gosse avant de lui piquer aut'chose,s'tu vois ce que je veux dire ?... »

Je me suis crispé,il passa se bras autour de mon ventre,en fumant crachant sa fumée vers le haut pour ne pas me gêner. J'ai ajouté :

G : -Il devait être classe...

P : -Qui ?! Le Gosse ?...Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?...Gamin !

G : -Parce que son équipe est nul,il y a que les gens beaux qui ont des équipes aussi nul... »

Il semblait ne pas comprendre ma logique,pourtant c'était simple,si on prenait soin de soit,de son apparence et de sa popularité,on ne pouvait pas Geeker et farmer comme il fallait ! J'ai ajouté :

G : -Je m'en fiches,des gens que tu violes,Patron...Ce que je comprend pas,c'est pourquoi...Tu as gardé ça,vu que tu n'y joue pas...

P : -Boh!Laisse tomber,gamin,tu comprendrais pas ! T'es la Candeur et la Virginité incarnée... »

Je rougissais ! Il était vraiment flippant,milles éventualités se poussait dans ma tête,de l'empalement avec la console (oui,je pense qu'il en serait capable,même si c'est dégueulasse !) a l'utilisation programmé pour me faire rentrer dans sa chambre...Mais attend ?... ... ... C'était le cas ! Je me suis retourné :

G : -Ah ouais ?! Comme si j'avais pas compris ton manège ! Tu l'as gardé pour pouvoir m'attirer ici un jour ou Mathieu serai pas la ! Tu n'es qu'UN- »

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche,avant de grogner :

P : -Tu veux vraiment qu'on se fasse choper ?! Je te rappelle que t'as accepté le marché,Gamin ! Si Mathieu te trouve ici,celui qui risque le plus,c'est toi ! Moi j'ai pas désobéis ! »

Il ricana,avant de souffler sa fumée sur mon visage,je toussais,je ne supportais pas ça ! Il me donna une clé :

P : -Pour te prouver ma bonne foi !

G : -C'est q-quoi ça ?...C'est tout gluant !

P : -Le double des clés de la ceinture,Gamin ! Comme ça...Je ne peux pas me l'enlever cette nuit. Tu vois,j'y met beaucoup de compromis ! En faite,t'y gagne plus que moi au change ! »

Je rougissais : Je suis sorti de la chambre,il me laissait faire,j'ai mis la clé dans mon bureau. Il attendait,mais je sentais que je l'énervais beaucoup pour le coup,je me suis recouché contre lui,éteignant la console,pour le calmer un peu,je me suis posé contre lui,il remit ses bras contre moi,dans mon dos,en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier,je ne sais pas pourquoi,les souvenirs de notre nuit,ou il avait touché mon corps me revint en tête,je me sentais étrange,n'aillant pas envie de le sentir plus proche de moi. Mais il sera son étreinte pour poser son front contre le mien,j'aurais voulu voir ses yeux,mais ses lunettes de soleil les cachaient,il me regardait pourtant,je le sentais,d'instinct,j'étais passé maître dans l'art du sixième sens,essentiel quand on vivait avec un criminel capable de tuer,de violer ou de torturer toutes les personnes qui existent au monde,sans regret ! Le sixième sens permettant de plus ou moins savoir quand il posait ses yeux sur moi,pour mieux s'enfuir quand il tournait les yeux ! Je voulais lui enlever. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois sans,et il avait les yeux fermés : Nous avions fait du camping avec Antoine,et Richard,qui dormait avec le Patron m'avait piqué mon Yoshi,je m'étais glissé dans leurs tentes pour le récupérer quand ils dormaient. -Une mission IRL réussie pour une fois !- j'ai rigolé,le Patron demanda :

P : -Q'est ce qui a gamin ?

G ; - Ton nez me chatouilles ! »

J'avais répondu rapidement,je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions a a peine 5 centimètres des lèvres de l'autres,je me suis un peu reculé,avant de rougir,il semblait un peu énervé,il reposa son front contre le mien :

P : -Arrête de râler,je pourrais te forcer le peu que t'as de vêtement en bas pour satisfaire mon appétit ! Alors fait moi un câlin comme si j'étais le Panda,ou je risque de m'énerver ! »

Je me suis crispé,avant de passer en tremblant mes mains autour du Patron,les larmes aux yeux,apeuré. Mais je l'ai enlacé,en posant ma tête contre son torse,en faite,son torse était agréable,j'ai soupiré de bonheur,il était aussi doux que mes peluches,je me sentais ?...Bien ?... Je me suis senti bien,au point de m'endormir doucement,sentant la main du Patron enlevant ma casquette et me caresser les cheveux...Mon dos détendu,et mon corps détendu contre le sien,il me maintenait contre lui,et comment dire,mon ventre était vraiment chaud et agréable,je ne comprenais pas trop,mais je n'ai pas tardé,en sentant le draps tomber sur mes épaules doucement.

P : -Bon'nuit sale gosse ! »


	7. Chapter 7

Et nous voilà pour le chap 7 !  
Sans retard en plus !

/!\Attention,cette partie de la fanfiction contient un petit lemon et du dirty talk! Vous êtes prévenu! /!\

Enjoy!

* * *

 **POV Patron**

Il dormait contre moi,doucement,calmement,je voulais embrasser ses lèvres si appétissante ,mais je me retenais,le sommeil ne me venait pas,je sentais le Geek se serrer contre moi doucement au fur et a mesure,en même temps qu'un sourire doux apparaissait sur son visage d'ange... Comme si quelqu'un comme moi pouvait être compatible avec cette innocence pure. Il était presque minuit,quand j'ai senti mes muscles se décontracter...Avant de m'endormir. Je me suis réveillé en sentant mon corps envahi par une chaleur que je connaissais bien,j'ai grogné,en sentant quelqu'un se crisper,et enlever ses mains de mon torse,attend ?! J'ai ouvert en grand les yeux,avant de regarder le Geek :

P : -Gamin ?!

G : -P-P-Patr-tron ?... »

Il était rouge tomate,contre moi,je le sentais gêné,je sentais quelque chose d'humide sur son torse et aussi sur mon pantalon...Il m'enlaça d'un coup,je n'ai pas compris,avant de murmurer en tremblant :

G : -Me frappe pas,s'il te plait...Je nettoierais tout...C'est promis !... »

Je venais de comprendre,j'avais envie de lui enlever ses habits et de lécher ce qui avait sali mes vêtements,j'ai juste ajouté,avec un sourire sadique :

P : -Tu sais combien ça coûte un costume trois pièces de marque,gamin ?... »

Il se crispa,je me suis levé,j'ai alors jeté mon pantalon dans la panière que j'avais aménagé a cet effet,puis,je lui ai dit :

P : -Enlève le !

G : -M-Mais...

P : -Tu vas pas rester crade ! Tu vas attirer les yeux du gamin,si tu te trimbales avec un caleçon rempli de ton liquide séminal ! Et personnellement,ça risquerait de m'exciter... GRANDEMENT M'EXCITER ... »

Il enleva son caleçon,en se cachant le bas ventre avec son t-shirt XXL qui lui servait de pyjama. Je mis mes doigts sur le liquide sur mon torse,j'avais vraiment envie de le mettre dans ma bouche pour savoir quel goût avait ce sale môme... Je n'arrivais plus a me retenir,léchant mes doigts,il rougissait face a mes gestes désireux,il ferma hermétiquement ses jambes,en regardant ailleurs,j'ai murmuré :

P : -Allez,passe le moi... »

Il tendit ça main en tremblant,je pris son caleçon,pour la mettre dans la panière,avant de poser ma main sur l'armoire de ma chambre,lui lançant un caleçon assez similaire,ouvrant la porte :

P : -Allez,barre toi,Gamin... J'te pardonne pour ce coup ci...Mais la prochaine fois,je te demanderais une compensation. Oublie pas ça ! »

Il partit en détalant,j'ai fermé la porte,avant de la bloquer avec une chaise,retournant vers la panière,reprenant son caleçon,nom de dieu,il m'excitait,je ne pensais pas a avoir a en venir la en si peu de temps,mais je n'arrivais plus a me contrôler sexuellement,j'allais craquer,j'ai mis une tenue trois pièce,comme a mon habitude,rangeant son caleçon dans la poche interne de ma veste...Je voulais sentir son odeur... Je suis sorti de ma chambre,bien en entendu,ils déjeunaient déjà tous ! J'ai pris un café bien serrait,pour tenter de me réveiller correctement,j'ai attendu de me retrouver seul avec Mathieu,pour demander gentillement :

P : -Dis moi...Tu pourrais nous laisse un accès 1 heure a nos passions respectives ?...Sinon,je pense qu'on va craquer...

M : -Genre ?... Tu crois que je vais te laisser la,maintenant,rester dans la maison en mode sans ceinture,et le Geek avec ses jeux le temps que je parte ?...

P : -C'est déjà le Jeudi,Gamin ?...

M : -Ouais. Tu me feras pas croire que tu le sais pas !

P : -Allez quoi,si y a que ça,je reviens dans une heure du bordel...Je commence a tous vous trouvez très sexy...Et crois moi,c'est pas bon,en général... »

Il mesura le pour et le contre,et se leva de sa chaise,avant de dire :

M : -Geek ! Viens la !

G : -Ou-Oui Mathieu ?...

M : -Tu peux aller jouer a Skyrim...Une heure,pas une minute de Plus !

G : -Oh ! VRAIMENT ?! »

Il est parti en sautillant,putain,cette saloperie me serrait,Mathieu me regarda,me passa la clé :

M : -Une heure,je te ferme dans ta chambre,okey ? Pareil,pas une minute de plus ! Je te passe la clé,tu me la rend propre,clair ?! »

Il me donna la clé,et m'amena jusqu'à la chambre,avant de me fermer a clé dedans. Putain,ma main tremblait tellement,que je n'arrivais pas a ouvrir la ceinture,l'excitation étant horriblement condensé dans tout mon corps. Une fois la ceinture enlevé,je me suis posé sur le lit,entendant le Geek jouer dans sa chambre,juste a coté,si excitant... J'ai pris son caleçon,avant de le frotter sur le mien,oui,rien que ça,c'était absolument exquis.

J'étais vite obligé d'arrêter...Putain,j'allais venir juste pour ça ?! Je me suis calmé tend bien que mal...J'avais les hormones trop actives,d'un coup,au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'en me frottant a son odeur... J'ai pris du sopalin,je voulais pas tout dégueulasser,déjà que le gamin avait gâché une de mes tenues... Je me suis alors touché allègrement,en imaginant ce que ma patience pourrait me rapporter :

Il avance doucement,se colle a moi,en disant doucement:

G : -S'il te plait,j'en meurs d'envie...

Il enlèverait le premier bouton de ma chemise,a cheval sur mon bassin,avant de rougir doucement,en demandant d'un geste doux de rapprochement physique de l'enlacer ...Je poserais mes mains sur ses petites hanches lisses et blanches,l'avançant d'avantage,nos visages presque entièrement collé l'un a l'autre,tenant mes joues avec ses deux frêles mains douces,il approcherait nos lèvres avec hésitation,dans un léger tremblement frissonnant d'extase,il les poseraient délicatement,comme un papillon,avant de me laisser le culbuter pour approfondir son baisé chaste en une valse de sensation. Il caresserait alors mon torse avec admiration,me laissant frotter mon bassin contre son bas ventre,il sourirait tendrement,comme un enfant qui vois son cadeau de noël sous son sapin,les larmes aux yeux d'excitation et son souffle doux mais excessivement saccadé par mes mouvements qui le rendrait fou,j'enlèverais alors son pantalon,avant de lui dire :

P : -Je vais être doux,gamin ! Mais assez violent pour te faire monter au septième ciel deux fois de suite ! Une fois pour m'avoir fait attendre,la deuxième pour avoir trouvé mon précieux cœur ! »

Je suis vite venu en l'imaginant devenir fou rien qu'a cette dirty talk.

J'ai entendu le petit gémir de l'autre coté du mur...C'était quoi,ça ?... J'ai écouté au mur,il soupirait,la voix a peine audible,le souffle courts...Oh ?...Il fait se que je crois qu'il fait ?... J'ai voulu ouvrir la porte,en me rappelant : 1 heures enfermés...Et m-

J'écoutais donc,on aurait dit que le bruit de ma porte l'avait apeuré,il retenait son souffle,avant de recommencer,vas y,lâche toi,gamin,je t'écoute ! C'est qui qui te fait cet effet ?! Moi ?! J'essayais de transcrire ce qu'il disait,mais a part : « ne fais pas ça... » Je n'étendais pas grand-chose...J'aurais voulu lui donner un coup de main,je sentais mes jambes rapper contre le sol,ça faisait mal,mais comment dire : Ce que j'entendais compensait largement la douleur ! J'aimais l'entendre faire ça... Je me touchais en même temps,est ce qu'il avait conscience de son sexe appeal ?... Ou il était assez candide pour croire que je ne l'écoutais pas quand il faisait ça ?... Je me sentais venir rien qu'a l'entendre et l'imaginer le Caleçon baissé,entrain de se toucher,en imaginant des filles,ou tout autres choses,d'ailleurs,après tout,c'est un geek,il aurait très bien pu fantasmer sur Ahri,ou Léona,ou les deux en même temps ! Puis j'ai entendu un léger : « Patron~3 »... Avant de ne plus rien entendre,oh le sale petit enfoiré !

Je voulais aller le choper d'un coup,la,maintenant ! TOUT DE SUITE ! J'ai balancé mon poing dans le mur de l'autre coté,j'ai entendu un petit couinement apeuré,puis,le Panda dire :

MP : -Whooo ! ON SE CALME LE CRIMINEL ?! »

Je voulais hurler,je tournais en rond,je voulais défoncer se mur,mais je me suis tait... J'étais sur mon lit,et c'était définitif : Il en pouvait plus,autant que moi,la,il était chaud,prêt,en chaleur ! Il aurait certainement tué pour la sentir lui passer entre les jambes ! Mais il ne l'avouerait pas aussi facilement ! Et moi,je voulais jouer ! Jouer avec lui,jusqu'à ce qu'il soit comme moi : a ce mouiller le caleçon rien qu'en touchant du bout du doigt ma chemise ! Tu allais m'appartenir,dans 30 minutes,cette porte s'ouvrirait et je pourrais te chasser mentalement,te traquer,te faire craquer comme une pucelle ! Je te jures,Geek,sale gosse,je te ferais crier mon nom si fort que tout le monde saura que t'es ma petite salope ! J'ai susurré contre son mur,assez audible pour qu'il m'entend :

P : -Oh...Sale môme ! Putain... C'est si bon ! »

Juste pour qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait,me toucher contre son mur,puis,je me suis poser contre, jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Plus rien de son coté,j'espérais qu'il entendait mes paroles décadentes...Ce soir,t'allais prendre cher Mentalement,Gamin!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello !

Désolée de l'absence... Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment.

C'est le chapitre telle que l'a écrit l'auteure (moins les fautes).

* * *

Je ne voulais pas,je venais de...Jouir ?...En pensant a lui ?...Je rougissais de honte,j'avais peur qu'il m'est entendu,et j'ai entendu un bruit dans le mur du Patron,puis le Panda grogner contre lui. Il faisait quoi ? J'ai vite remis mon caleçon,avant de poser l'oreille contre le mur. Entendant a peine audible un « Oh...Sale môme ! Putain... C'est si bon ! » qui me fit trembler d'excitation?... Au moins de surprise et d'extase ?...Il m'aimait ?...Non,il me voulait dans son lit tout au plus...C'était LE Patron!LE Patron ! Celui qui gérait les bordels les plus connus de France et de se monde,un trafiquant d'arme,de corps,et un des plus grands riches de ce monde,qui exploitait en industrie des milliard de personnes sous payé ! Il n'était pas du genre a dire : je t'aime ou a être romantique,soit il possédait soit un détruisait ! Une bonne raison d'être partagé entre plaisir et peur ?...Oui,c'est comme affronter Leona en jouant Ahri sans mana : Un désastre ! Je l'écoutais,pourtant,je voulais en entendre plus,mais j'entendais Mathieu monter,et le Patron se taire,se levant... La porte s'ouvrir,et Mathieu l'enchaîner. Je me sentais mal. Je me suis réfugié devant mon Ordinateur a peine lâché. Mathieu rentra en demandant :

-C'est bon,tu as finis ?...

-Non...Mais l'heure est passé...Non ?...

-Oui,faut que tu lâches le PC ! Je vais le reprendre. »

Je lui ai passé a contre cœur...Avant de sortir pour manger. Je voyais le Patron aller a la douche,logique vu le boucan qu'il avait fait,mais il ne posa pas ses yeux sur moi...Il m'évitait ?... Comme s'il...Non,je suis stupide,il ne peux pas savoir que je l'écoutais ? Il passa son temps a m'éviter,sans trop que je sache pourquoi,j'étais encore plus triste que d'habitude,j'aurais bien voulu voir le Panda (il travaillait sur l'instant Panda),le Hippie (il était sorti pour promener Capsule de Bière) ou Mathieu (qui râlait sur le montage de l'épisode avec Alexis),bref,j'étais encore tout seul. Et j'en souffrais.

Le soir,arrivant comme une délivrance,j'ai mangé,avant de rejoindre le Patron discrètement dans sa chambre,demandant doucement :

-Patron,je peux rentrer ?...

-Ouais...Ouais. »

Il disait ça comme si je l'ennuyais,je suis rentré avec une noue triste,avec mon Yoshi et Mr Nounours. Il me fit une place,fumant en semblant distrait,je demandais avec beaucoup de tact,en me posant sur le bord du lit :

-Il y a quelque choses ?...J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?...

-Oui.

-M-Mais quoi ?!

-Tu le sais très bien,j'ai entendu ton petit manège,Gamin ! »

Non,il m'avait entendu comme ça ?... J'étais malheureux,rougissant,j'ai sursauté,il ajouta,en crachant sa fumée amère :

-J'en devenais dingue gamin,tu sais que s'il y avait pas eu un verrou sur ma porte,je t'aurais violé ?...Je t'ai évité pour éviter de te faire du mal,alors essaye d'être plus discret la prochaine fois gamin ! Surtout si tu cris mon nom ! Bordel ! »

Il s'énervait un peu a la fin de la phrase tirant vite sur le cigarette,son talon tapant sur le lit avec énervement et rapidité,soupirant la fumée sortant de sa bouche comme de son nez,je tremblais de peur,il allait me faire quoi ?! Me violer ?... Il se mit dos a moi,avant de tendre sa main vers la lumière :

-Bonne nuit,sale môme ! »

Il a éteint la lumière,j'étais triste,je me suis mis dans les draps,il était dos a moi,il semblait froid et hostile d'un coup,j'ai tremblé en demandant :

-J'ai-j'ai même pas le droit a un câlin ?...

-Non. »

Je me suis mis a pleurer,en étant dos a lui...Il voulait même pas me faire un simple câlin ?... Je me sentais si mal,que j'ai demandé malgré le visible énervement du Patron :

-Si je te laisse me toucher ?...Tu me feras des câlins ?... »

Il se crispa,avant de maugréer :

-Je suis pas ta chienne,gamin ! J'te ferais pas de câlins ! Chui énervé ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

Je me suis fait tout petit,il s'était tourné vers moi,puis,il semblait surpris,il a enlevé les larmes de mes joues :

-Et arrête de chialer ! Putain,T'es un homme ou pas ? »

Il m'énervait a me parler ainsi. Je me suis mis a pleurer de plus en plus,en frappant son torse:

-Tu me dis tout le temps que je suis un sale môme ! J'en ai marre de toujours te servir de souffre douleur ! ça serre a quoi que je reste si tu remplis pas ta part du contrat !?

-Mais je l'a rempli,Gamin ! T'as ta putain de console ! Je vais pas en plus te câliner alors que j'en ai pas envie ! Si tu continues,t'auras une bonne raison de chialer ! »

Il a commencé a enlever mon haut,violemment,en grognant comme un animal,furieux,il me mit dos contre le lit,avant de me monter dessus,et de dire :

-Tu veux que je te viole,c'est ça ?! Tu voudrais que je te fasse comme cette nuit la ?! Vu que c'est ça,c'est moi qui brise le pacte ! Je reprends ma console,et je t'envois dehors,Gamin ! »

J'ai senti mon cœur faire un tour,je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus de mal,le fait qu'il reprenne la console qui me servait a rester intègre,ou le fait qu'il ne veuille même plus de moi,qu'il me met dehors,sans aucune forme de procès,mais je n'allais pas avouer ça ! Je me suis mis a pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleuré avant,le sentant me lâcher,il semblait vraiment,inquiet,il regardait autour de lui,en disant :

-Mais arrête de pleurer comme ça ! Tu vas tous les réveiller !

-Je m'en fiches ! Tu m'entends ! Je m'en fiches ! »

Il mit sa main sur ma bouche,je n'arrivais plus a respirer correctement,non pas a cause de ses mains,mais a cause des hoqueté que je produisais et qui déformais ma cage thoracique. Il semblait vraiment inquiet,et me tenais les bras,je voulais que cela cesse,il me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Je sais a quoi tu penses ,mais je t'interdis de faire des conneries,sale môme ! T'es a moi,c'est clair,et qu'on soit bien clair,demain soir,je veux te voir dans ta chambre,je rentrerais,et ce soir la... »

Il n'ajouta rien,il posa un baisé sur mon front,avant de m'amener dans ma chambre,en disant :

-Tu peux garder les jeux,quand aux câlins,c'est moi qui déciderai si j'en ai envie ! On est clair ?! »

Et il me laissa la,tout seul,dans ma chambre froide et sombre,elle me semblait même plus sombre que celle du Patron. Pourtant,elle avait toujours était plus clair : J'avais toujours eue la chambre donnant sur la rue... Éclairé par les lanternes de la ville... Je me suis mis dans les draps,il ramena mes peluches,avant de partir sans un mot,une deuxième fois...J'entendis un cliquetis dans la porte : il avait fermé la porte a clé ?! Comment il avait eu la clé,je me suis senti oppressé,je voulais crier,mais je m'en suis retenu,tremblant,je me suis perdu sous mes draps,pour essayer de dormir,en vain... Je l'entendais faire les cents pas dans sa chambre,en soufflant,étrangement humain,d'un coup,on aurait dit du désespoir ?...Non,venant du Patron,impossible,j'écoutais pourtant...Bien décidé a être avec lui,non pas physiquement avec lui,dans sa chambre,mais contre le mur qui nous séparait et qui était une vrai porte a bruit...


	9. Chapter 9

Hello !

Aujourd'hui le chap 9 et 10 ^^

Merci pour les reviews au fait ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me sentais mal,je l'avais fait encore pleurer. J'en soupirais de désespoir,impossible de l'approcher sans le faire souffrir le martyre. Son visage pleins de larmes m'est vite revenu...La souffrance que je lui faisais m'arrachais le cœur,je faisais les cents pas,je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal,je devrais partir ! Mais...Je pense sincèrement que c'est parce que j'ai refuser d'être proche de lui qu'il a était aussi...Aussi étranglé... Donc si c'était le cas...Il allait souffrir encore plus ! Il fallait que je me rende a l'évidence ! Quoi que je fasse,il allait pleurer,me maudire ! Je tremblais ?...Je n'arrivais pas a tenir ma cigarette,mais pas par surplus de désir... Par extension,un dilemme ! Je devais partir maintenant en sachant que soit il me détesterait pour de bon,ou finirais par être accro, ou simplement rester et faire avec ?! Je ne pouvais pas rester la comme ça ?... Ni franchement laisser Mathieu en plan,il comptait sur moi pour faire venir les Yaoistes et les pervers a son émission de Geeks... Je voulais le manger...Mais si je faisais ça,tout serait certainement finis,comme pour toutes ses putes que je désirais et que je recroisais parfois,en les trouvant si peu attirant que ça me dégouttait,j'avais toujours eu une attirance spéciale et toute particulière pour lui,malgré que je n'allais pas plus loin que deux ou trois attouchements,toujours au bord du gouffre de l'envie,frustré et satisfait de ne pas l'avoir,de le voir se débattre,de me résister,de me faire sentir horrible et mauvais,face a sa candeur et sa gentillesse ! Je voulais manger chaque parcelle de sa peau,je me suis couché,en me sentant mal,ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette sensation de frustration,mais la,mon corps était lourd,mon cœur explosait dans ma poitrine,je sentais malheureux,depuis 2 ans,ça ne m'était pas arrivé... Puis je me suis mis a poil ! Ouais ! A poil -a part sa chienne de ceinture-. Je voulais profiter de cette nuit pour me retrouver un peu dans mon plan :

Le faire venir dans ma chambre,fait !

L'amadouer en faisant le gentil grand frère,fait !

Le rendre fou au point qu'il me veuille, fait !

Le rendre fou au point qu'il s'avoue a moi,presque fait !

En faite,ça allez,il manquait plus que la case : Me supplie de le prendre et lui faire l'amour et lui enlever par la même sa virginité ! Je trouvais que ça se passait bien,alors pourquoi je n'étais pas satisfait ?...

Il avait pleuré,c'était surement pour ça...Je savais qu'il suffirait que j'y retourne pour qu'il me saute dessus,en me suppliant de lui faire des câlins et des bisous... Mais ça ne me suffisait pas,je voulais qu'il n'est dieu que pour moi. RIEN QUE MOI ! Qu'entre toutes ses consoles et moi,il choisisse moi ! Je me surprenais a être aussi collant que ses putes dont l'attitude me déplaisait ! Qu'est ce que j'avais bon sang ! Pourquoi j'étais ainsi ?! J'avais tout fait pour ne pas être ainsi ! Pour ne pas l'avoir,pour ne pas l'approcher a part pour lui faire du mal,parce que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de lui dire de s'éloigner de moi,de me sauver de lui ! Alors pourquoi j'avais craqué !? Je me surprenais,vraiment,bien entendu,j'ai tourné dans mon lit...Puis je l'ai entendu recommencer...Il pleurait et il ...J'ai besoin de vous faire un dessin,je voulais y aller,je désirais y aller,je devais y aller ?... Oui ! Je le devais ! Je suis sorti de ma chambre,avant d'ouvrir la sienne,il était dos a la porte,sous ses draps,il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer,j'ai dis d'un ton sec :

-Je t'ai dis d'arrêter ! Je t'ai dis que je voulais plus t'entendre! »

Il se crispa,je grognais,il semblait malheureux,il me regarda,avant de murmurer a peine audible :

-Mais...T-Tu ne veux pas de moi...ça me fait mal ! »

Mon cœur fit un tour a l'envers,il essayait de cacher son sexe,mon ventre se serra,je l'ai chopé par le col,avant de hurler :

-T'ES A MOI ! T'ENTENDS ?! A MOI ! »

J'ai réveillé toute la maisonnette,sans le vouloir,partant de la chambre en le lâchant,voyant dans le couloir le Panda se précipiter il voulait encore me parler mal,j'ai hurlé :

-TOI TA GUEULE ! OU JE TE JURES QUE JE TE PÈTES TA SALE TRONCHE DE PANDA!TU SERAS A SORTI AVEC TON KIGURUMI QUAND JE T'AURAIS FAIRE DES COQUARDS ! »

J'ai claqué ma porte,j'entendais Mathieu s'énerver,rentrer dans la chambre,avant de dire :

-NON MAIS TU VAS PAS BIEN,T'AS VU L'HEURE ?! »

Je ne répondais pas...Je... Je n'en pouvais plus,Mahtieu se crispa quand je me suis retourné,il semblait choqué,je me mordais les lèvres...

-Patron ?...Tu...Pleurs ?...Qu'est ce qui se passe ?...Tu-

-Laisse moi tranquille,Gamin ! JE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ! »

Je me suis mis sous mes draps,Mathieu se posa contre le lit,et frotta mon dos,j'ai bougé pour lui faire comprendre que j'en voulais pas,il se releva,avant de dire doucement :

-Tu...Fais gaffe a toi,s'il te plait...Patron... »

Il parti,disant d'une voix calme :

-Panda,retournes te coucher ! Et je t'interdis de l'emmerder !

-NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE ?! ILS NOUS RÉVEILLES TOUS ET FAUX RIEN LUI DIRE ?!

-TAIS TOI ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Il n'avait jamais gueulé comme ça sur la boule de poil,elle gémit tristement,comme blessé,et reparti a sa chambre. Mathieu reparti dans la sienne,et le Hippie lui,glissa juste derrière la porte un :

-Je sais pas ce que t'as,gros...Mais t'as mon soutien ! »

Je ne pouvais pas dire pourquoi,mais l'avis du Hippie me rassura...Même si en soit,je n'avais rien a foutre de se drogué... Je me suis endormi après avoir beaucoup pleuré...

Le lendemain,le cœur lourd comme la veuille,je me suis levé,esquissant un regard dans le salon,il y avait juste le Panda...Ben après tout,il était que 5 heures... Je suis descendu,et comme prévu,il grogna un :

-monsieur est calmé ?

-Je t'emmerde !

-Je le sais,ça ! Que t'emmerde tout le monde !

-Ferme la... Je te le conseil... » (non,non,bien en rouge,je vous assure!^^')

Ajouta froidement le Geek,qui était derrière moi,et passa avec un regard noir sur le Panda,qui ne compris pas tout. Moi non plus,il attrapa mon bras,et m'enleva jusqu'à la cuisine,avant de me servir mon déjeuner sans rien dire de plus. J'ai pris le café,le silence de la salle était très dur a supporter,j'ai brisé la glace :

-Je suis désolé pour hier...

-Moi aussi.

-J'aurais du te laisser rester.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je ?...Pourrais venir te voir ?...

-Ce soir ?...

-Oui.

-...Je...Bien sur...Mais je veux dormir avec toi en échange !

-Tu me fais du chantage,sale gosse ?

-Non,Patron,je renouvelle le contrat ! »

J'ai senti mon corps frissonner,il avait renversé la situation en sa faveur. Il parti,en me laissant seul,et un peu confus,dans la cuisine,allant prendre sa douche.


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai eu un souffle coupé en rentrant dans la salle de bain,j'avais fait ça ?! Voilà une chose de bien faite ! J'avais imposé le respect au Patron,j'ai souri ! Oui,je prenais de l'assurance. Je me suis douché,j'avais hâte de le voir,malgré ce qui c'était passé Hier soir,a vrai dire,il m'avait fait peur,mais en même temps,l'entendre dire que je lui appartenais...En s'énervant comme ça...Non,je n'étais pas comme ses putes,il me voulait qu'a lui,donc,ça voulait bien dire qu'il ?... M'aimait ?...Pas,que physiquement,mentalement. ?... Il m'aimait ! L'idée me faisait plaisir,après tout,même Mathieu ne m'aimait pas... Je me sentais soulagé que je sois important pour quelqu'un... Même si cet personne était le second du diable en personne ! En faite,je ne savais pas pourquoi,mais j'avais toujours -plus ou moins- admiré le Patron,il était mon opposé,il était populaire auprès des femmes,mais il n'avait pas de cœur,enfin,je le pensais, jusqu'à hier...

Je suis sorti de la salle de bain,propre,et habillé,le Panda vint me voir directement :

-ça va,Geek ?...

-Oui,Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air ?...Différent ?...

-Et alors ?! Tu serais pas différent si on t'enlevais tes cds ,tes écouteurs et tes pousses de bambous !?

-Oh,du calme,petit Geek !

-Tu as un problème de Karma,gros !

-Je vais très bien,merci !

-Geek,t'as pas l'air normal,c'est par rapport a Hier ?! Il était dans ta chambre,je le sais.

-Tu dis quoi que ce soit a Mathieu...Et je te laisse te débrouiller seul avec ton PC ! Je t'aiderais plus a le réparer ! »

Il sursauta,il semblait étonné,je l'étais aussi,j'étais tellement plus...En faite,je devenais comme avant...Plus... Troll. Plus agressif,puis,je suis parti,les deux ecolo' semblaient perturbés par mon attitude. C'était logique,je me laissais tout le temps faire,mais la,pas du tout. Je ne cherchais pas mes mots,je ne pleurais pas,je n'avais pas l'air mignon. Je suis allé dans ma chambre,allumant la console du Patron,jouant jusqu'à Midi,cachant en quatrième vitesse la console quand Mathieu monta a l'étage,feignant de dessiner.

-A table,Geek ! Oh ?...Tu dessines quoi ?...

-Une maison.

-Ah ?...Tu arrêteras pour venir ?...Okey ? »

J'ai fait un sourire, souriant tendrement,avant de fermer la porte. J'ai soupiré,avant de descendre,le Hippie ,le Panda et le Patron étaient déjà a table,Mathieu posa le repas a table,pendant que le Patron cherchait le doliprane pour Mathieu,qui avait,a vu d'œil,bien arrosé sa soirée avec son ami Daniel au Choix de Buscaronne ! Je me suis tus,pour manger normalement,le Patron demanda a Mathieu :

-Ben alors,tu te l'es enfin fait ?

-De qui tu parles ?...

-Ben,ton psychopathe avec sa peluche ! »

Mathieu failli cracher son verre d'eau,mais manqua de s'étouffer en avalant,le Panda lui tapotant le dos,inquiet,avant de grogner au Patron :

-Non mais ça va pas ! Tu veux nous le tuer ?!

-Mais nan ! Je veux juste avoir des détails de la soirée !... J'ai vu que la capote avait disparu de son manteau... ~3 ! »

Il souriait avec son sourire carnassier,le Hippie venait juste de comprendre,et poussa un râle de dégoût :

-C'est pas cool,gros ! T'es dégueulasse !

-C'est lui qui est dégueulasse,maman m'a toujours dit que j'avais une mauvaise influence sur les gens,mais a se point la ! »

Mathieu se remettait a peine,les yeux pleins de larmes,a cause de son étouffement,puis,ajouta :

-Mais je suis pas Gay,mec !

-Quelque part,tu l'es,vu que je le suis !

-Non,Patron,je suis pas Gay !

-Alors tu t'es chopé une salope ! Allez quoi,raconte ! Ça m'intéresse ! »

Il soupira de désespoir face au Patron,le repas pris donc une tournure normal,le Patron dégueulasse,le Panda qui parlait boulot,le Hippie qui parlait avec ses amis imaginaires,et moi silencieux,avec Mathieu qui essayait de gérer la situation tend bien que mal. J'attendais tend bien que mal le soir,pour le voir. J'attendais,disant a Mathieu en lui faisant le bisous du soir -devant le Patron,sans lui faire de bisous,bien entendu- :

-Bonne nuit,Mathieu !

-Bonne nuit,Geek !

-Bonne nuit,gros !

-Bonne nuit Petit ! »

Le Hippie me fit un câlin,jusque la,pas de réaction négative du Patron,mais quand le Panda me fit la bise pour aller dormir,la,c'était différent,il grinça des dents,je suis alors monté me coucher,jouant encore un peu. Avant d'entendre quelqu'un monter,j'ai rangeant la console sous le lit,j'ai entendu un claquement de porte du coté du Patron... ... ... Attend... ... ... Il allait se coucher comme ça ?! J'attendais encore un peu,mais rien. Pas un bruit...Il attendait quoi ?! Il voulait que je viennes ?... Oh que non ! J'ai rallumé ma console,avant de jouer,au bout d'une heure -qui me paraissait une éternité- il finit par sortir de la chambre,pour rentrer dans la mienne,en chemise,il approcha dans la peine ombre. Il soupira,avant de se poser contre moi,je continuais a jouer. Il grogna et pris la console pour sauvegarder et l'éteindre.

-Je t'interdis de faire comme si je n'étais pas la !Gamin !

\- Tu n'as pas répondu,tu acceptes le contrat ?...

-Y a que moi qui pose les règles,ici !

-Alors sors d'ici !

-Tu es vraiment un sale môme capricieux ! C'est parce que je t'ai renvoyé boulet Hier,hein ?...Faut que je fasse quoi,pour que tu arrêtes de m'en vouloir ?

-Je veux que tu me fasses un câlin.

-Et si je refuses,ou que je veux plus ?... »

Il commença a se pencher sur moi,je sentais mon cœur battre au bord de mes lèvres,il se pencha encore,prenant mes mains,en les croisant avec les siennes... Ses lèvres au bord des miennes,c'était magique,comment dire,c'était si...Étrange,doux,il posa a peine ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis,il m'enlaça doucement,je me sentais bien...J'étais,presque entrain de m'endormir tellement il était doux,mais comme un rêve,la réalité revint : Il reposa ses lèvres sur mon cou,me mordant,j'ai poussé un petit cri aigu,essayant de le repousser,il grogna :

-Arrête de faire la sainte ni touche,je veux juste un peu d'affection ! Je te demande pas -encore- ta virginité !

-Mais tu l'auras pas !

-oh~3 Tu veux me résister ! C'est parfait ! »

Il a commencé a se mettre sous moi,me laissant au dessus,en soupirant,allumant sa cigarette,en disant,avec son regard sadique,en me voyant gonfler mes joues d'énervements.

-Qu'est ce qui a gamin ?...Je croyais que tu voulais pas de moi ! Faut savoir ! »

J'ai rougi,il avait raison,je faisais n'importe quoi. Je ne savais pas,c'était le bon moment. Je me suis penché pour enlever sa cigarette et pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes,l'entendant grogner de plaisir face a mon baisé simple,il prit ma casquette avant de la remettre en place sur ma tête,et d'approfondir le Baisé,en mettant sa langue dans ma bouche,glissant ses mains sur mes hanches,il-il me rendait dingue ! Ses mains étaient chaudes et rêches,et pourtant,je les trouvais douce. Il m'enleva la cigarette des mains,rompant le Baisé ,en remettant sa clope dans sa bouche,après avoir soufflé,il rigola :

-Qui te permet ?...Je veux fumer,j'ai pas eu le temps !

-T'as eu une heure !

-Parce qu'en plus,tu m'épie,Gamin ! »

j'ai rougi,j'avais vendu la mèche tout seul. Il remit sa cigarette dans sa main,soufflant,avant de dire :

-J'aime bien cette idée gamin,mais a ce moment,je veux aussi que tu m'épie quand je crierais ton nom,demain,pendant la pose d'une heure ! »

Il ne me laissa pas répondre,m'enlaçant,j'étais a genoux sur lui,il m'approcha,et remontant sa tête pour m'embrasser. Il commença alors a enfoncer sa langue dans ma bouche,je me laissais faire,posant mes bras sur ses épaules,je sentais mon corps s'emplir de plaisir,de désir,d'envie plus que de raison,j'aurais du fuir,non ?...Pourtant,je voulais qu'il le sache,je l'ai senti me coller encore plus a lui,le laissant sentir sur sa peau la déformation qu'il avait créé dans mon caleçon. Il se mit d'un coup sur moi,me renversant sur le lit,j'avais instinctivement attaché mes jambes a ses hanches,comme un koala. Il appuya un coup de bassin contre mon entre jambes,se frottant tout entier a moi,du bassin au torse. Je sentais sa chaleur,et ses lèvres brûler mon cou,puis il mordit mon lobe,avant de murmurer :

-Pas ce soir.

-P-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que je veux te faire patienter,autant que j'ai attendu...Je veux que tu n'en puisse plus,que tu m'enlèves la ceinture de chasteté toi même,que tu me supplies de te toucher. Que tu m'attaches et me drogues pour me forcer a te prendre. En bougeant sur moi,sans même écouter ma voix te dire que c'est de la pure folie. »

Je frissonnais,il semblait aimer ce frisson,il sourit sadiquement,avant de dire,en passant sa main sur la bosse de mon caleçon :

-Je te dirais d'arrêter,et tu continueras,en posant tes mains sur moi,tu te mettras a pleurer de plaisir,en le touchant,raidi par tes assauts répété...Avant de me dire « je vais le mettre dedans »... Tu me feras lécher tes doigts,avant de les mettre au fur et a mesure,passant de petit couinement douloureux,a ceux du plaisirs... »

Il enleva le tissus sur mon sexe,utilisant son autre main pour la mettre sous mon t-shirt,pinçant un de mes tétons,je n'arrivais pas a me retenir d'aimer,la chaleur qui se dégageait de mon corps était délectable,j'aimais ça. Quand il me parlait comme ça...

-Tu te mettrais au dessus de moi,et d'un coup,tu la mettrais en toi... Bougeant d'abord doucement,puis,de plus en plus vite,te cambrant sur mon sexe,tu finirais par me détacher en me voyant devenir fou,en te suppliant de me laisser te toucher... J'attraperais alors tes hanches,te basculant sous moi. »

Il me bascula,en léchant ses lèvres,caressant toujours mon sexe,il attrapa l'autre tétons,avant de mordre celui déjà durci,passant sa langue experte sur le morceau de chair tremblant d'extase,avant de dire :

-Je t'arracherais ton t-shirt,avant de te mordre,te manger le cou,en écoutant tes petits cris. Rentrant dedans avec délectation de nouveau,je te ferais monter au 7eme ciel,exactement au même moment que moi. En te faisant vibrer de tout ton être.. »

Je n'en pouvais plus,je venais de jouir dans ses doigts,il m'embrassa,avant de me murmurer,son souffle frôlant mon cou agréablement :

-Et ça,je le ferais quand,tu m'auras poussé a bout sexuellement ! »

Je l'ai senti lécher la moindre parcelle de mon corps souillé par mon liquide,avant de se poser contre moi,m'enlaçant doucement :

-Bonne nuit,mon Geek.

-Bonne nuit, mon Patron...»


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

Les deux derniers chaps de cette fic !

On se retrouve bientôt 3

* * *

Je me demandais si j'avais rêvé,mais en me réveillant,la vérité était sous mes yeux : le Geek dormait dans mes bras tel un enfant sagement endormis dans les bras de son grand frère. On l'avait fait. Oui,j'avais rendu dingue le petit. Rien qu'avec des mots. J'ai souri face a ma victoire... Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras,et le manger,vraiment...Mais il fallait que je me fasse désirer... Oh que oui...Je me suis levé,avant de poser un petit mot dans sa casquette -posé sur sa petite table de chevet- « Ah ce soir,sale gosse,dans ma chambre,a 22h...Pas de retard toléré ! Ton Patron» Avant de repartir dans le salon,j'avais rien fait physiquement,et pourtant,j'étais d'une étrange bonne humeur,je n'étais pas frustré,je ne trouvais personne sexy,a part le Petit... Mathieu s'étonna de mon humeur très joyeuse.

-T'es gai comme un pinçon,se matin,toi !

-Ouais,je sais Gamin !

-T'as gagné combien ?...

-Juste le droit de rejouer ! »

D'un coup,Mathieu sembla encore plus troublé,en général,ma bonne humeur était du a une grosse rentrée de fric,ou a une bonne pute -la deuxième hypothèse étant annulé par la ceinture-. Il posa sa main sur mon front,les yeux écarquillés,avant de dire :

-Je comprend pas,t'as pas de fièvre,et tu souris pour un statut co ?... Je veux dire,tu devrais pas etre de mauvaise humeur,et claquer les portes,être exécrable et insupportable ?...

-Si...Mais aujourd'hui,c'est différent. »

Il était surpris,moi aussi,je me surprenais ! Ça ne me ressemblait pas,oui,mais c'était bien ça,non,l'amour ?...Oh...Une bonne question,tiens ! Je me suis levé,avant de poser mon mug dans le lave vaisselle,Mathieu me demanda :

-Tu vas ou ?!

-Poser une question a Quat'zieux ! »

Il semblait encore plus choqué,j'ai allumé ma clope,avant de descendre en bas,la,j'ouvris la porte sans cérémonie :

-Hé,Quat'zieux !

-Qui as t'il ?... Cher camarade criminel ?...

-j'ai une question pour toi !

-J'ai raccroché la chronique,que je sache !

-Oh,allez ! Pour une fois que j'ai une question !

-Il est vrai ! Pose donc !

-Est ce que l'amour peut changer l'humeur d'une personne ?...

-Tu appelles ça une question ?! Même moi qui n'est pas de cœur,dans le sens sentiment,je sais que oui !

-Je vois... Mais est ce que ça peu influer une personne qui justement,n'a pas de cœur ?...

-Bien sur que oui,c'est même les personne qui change le plus sous cet influence ! Que crois tu ?! Que je me terre ici par plaisir !? Je veux éviter tout contacte avec le sexe opposé pour une bonne raison ! »

Il recommença a travailler. Oh...Je comprenais mieux. Et même si d'habitude,je lui aurais bouffé le nez pour m'avoir répondu sur ce ton,je me suis contenté de repartir,satisfait des réponses. En remontant,je vis le Geek,au sol,jouant a Pokemon stadium. Je le regardais,il avait encore les jambes entre ouverte,sa casquette a demi baissé,j'ai eu un ricanement,il sursauta,je n'allais pas me priver de le faire mouiller son calson,non ?...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gamin ?...C'est un appelle d'offre ?... »

Il ferma hermétiquement ses jambes,en rougissant,remettant sa casquette correctement. Le Panda,sur le canapé,grogna un :

-Laisse le Geek tranquille !

-J't'emmerde la peluche ! Occupe toi du Prof,et ferme ta gueule !

-Qu'est ce que tu sous entend !?

-Que si tu pouvais,tu lui boufferais le Bambou ! »

Il se leva,et essaya de me frapper,je l'arrêtais,esquivant ses attaques,plutôt douer pour une peluche,je paraît néanmoins ses coups avec une seule main,fumant de l'autre,il commençait a s'essoufflé,j'ai tordu son bras,dans son dos,avant de cracher ma fumée sur son visage :

-Pfff... Tu devrais le savoir...Je suis le plus fort ici... Et je fais se que je veux du gosse ! Je suis l'un des premiers de l'émission...Tu sais pas se qu'on est,alors reste dans ton coin. Comme le Prof,apprends a te la fermer ! »

Je l'ai lâché,il semblait mortifié,avant de dire :

-Tu me le payeras Patron !

-Tu veux vraiment jouer a ça ?...J'ai des jolies images pour le Prof,et même une vidéo ou tu cris son petit nom ... »

Le Panda écarquilla ses yeux,rougi par la honte,il bégaya,j'ai rigolé,en faite,j'en avais pas,mais ça réaction voulait tout dire. Je suis remonté dans ma chambre. Trop heureux pour rester dans le salon : J'avais fermé le Clapet de la peluche en prime d'avoir obtenu ce que je désirais venant du Geek. Il me manquait plus que cette soirée pour être définitivement comblé...Allez,se soir,c'est MON soir.

J'entendis que l'on montait les escaliers,furieux...C'était Mathieu :

-PATRON ! TU VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Bon,c'était quoi le bins ?... Je me suis levé du lit,il entra dans la chambre. Il semblait confus et très stressé :

-Tu lui a fait quoi ?! NOM DE DIEU ?!

-Ben je lui ai juste dit que je savais qu'il avait un kiff sur le Prof,c'est bon,calme toi avec ton Panda !

-JE PARLE PAS DE LUI!JE PARLE DU GEEK ! »

Je suis tombé sur le cul...Quoi ?...Rien de spécial...J'ai paru si surpris que Mathieu sembla surpris a son tour :

-Rien ?...Tu lui as...Rien fait ?...

-Ben...Non,Gamin ! Pourquoi ?...

-Euh... Ben ça... Si je m'y attendais...

-Quoi,qu'est ce qu'il y a BORDEL ?!

-Ben il veux...La pose d'une heure maintenant...Et il veux...Que je l'enferme avec toi... »

J'étais choqué,autant que Mathieu,ma mâchoire tombant d'elle même...Si j'avais pu,ma tête aurait volé comme le Hippie quand il dit « trop pris ! » et franchement,je me demandais si mon créateur ne se foutait pas de moi,j'ai allumé une cigarette,en rigolant,en disant :

-Eh ! Gamin...On est encore en Mars ! C'est pas le 1ere Avril ! Arrête de me prendre pour un con ! »

Il sembla d'un coup sérieux :

-Il a dit qu'il voulait être enfermé avec toi...Je n'y ai pas cru aussi...Je l'ai fait répéter deux fois pour être sur... Tu veux qu'il vienne avec toi,oui ou non ?... »

Je me suis crispé,avant d' essayait de paraître normal,en disant :

-Un vierge dans la même pièce que moi ?...Tu me le demande ?...Bien sur,Gamin...On va s'éclater ! »

Il parti. Putain...Il m'excitait ce gamin,il en pouvait tellement plus qu'il venait me chercher directement après son réveil ?... Il me voulait déjà... Il en pouvait plus a ce point?! Ce jetant dans la gueule du loup?!Je me suis préparé. Mathieu me donna la clé... Avant de fermer la porte. J'enlevais vite cette saloperie,avant de remettre mon jeans noirs,remettant ma chemisette,me mettant sur mon PC pour regarder du Porno,comme si de rien était. J'avais hâte gamin... Hâte...


	12. Chapter 12

ATTENTION : ce chapitre contient un acte sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs et du dirty talk

Vous êtes prévenus,votre âme ira en enfers!

Impossible de me concentrer. Impossible de jouer tranquillement,le Panda,encore sous le choque des paroles du Patron,rougissait,tremblant du haut jusqu'en bas. Mathieu,dans sa chambre,n'avait rien entendu,a cause de son casque. Je me suis décidé,je me suis levé,avant de dire,en ouvrant la porte de Mathieu :

-Mathieu,j'aimerais-

-Plus tard,Geek !

-NON ! »

Je me suis étonné,peut être le stresse qui me rendait d'un coup plus sur de moi,Mathieu se crispa,avant de se retourner,a la fois énervé,et surpris,je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps :

-Je veux que tu me donnes mon heure,et celle du Patron,et que tu m'enfermes dans sa chambre !

-Qu ?... »

Il semblait choqué,pale,en papillonnant des yeux,enlevant son casque déjà a demi tombé :

-Tu peux ?...Répéter !

-Je veux que tu m'enfermes avec le Patron...Pour l'heure que tu nous accord.

-Non,mais je dois être sourd.

-NON PUTAIN ! JE VEUX QUE TU M'ENFERMES AVEC LE PATRON ! ALORS MAINTENANT,TU VAS LUI DEMANDER ET ARRÊTER DE ME FAIRE RÉPÉTER ! »

Je m'énervais,j'étais en manque de console ?... Non,Mathieu m'avait même permis de jouer a la N64...Alors pourquoi ?... J'étais ?...En manque du Patron ?...Pourquoi je demandais ça... Mathieu fronça les sourcils,avant de partir crier a l'étage,je me crispais,pour vu qu'il ne mette pas le Patron en colère... Je suis retourné dans le salon,avec le Maître. En me posant a coté de lui,fatigué. Je voulais vraiment qu'il aille plus loin que ses caresses... Je ...J'avais peur de souffrir,mais comment dire,j'avais d'une certaine manière confiance... ?... J'entendis Mathieu redescendre,il me fit signe,je suis monté,il semblait inquiet,j'avais envie de lui avouer...Je me suis retourné pour lui dire dans l'oreille :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas...Je risque rien,vu que je l'aime,non ?... »

Il semblait encore plus choqué,et se mit a courir vers sa chambre,comme s'il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Le Panda qui l'avait aussi entendu,se crispa,en manquant de s'étouffer avec une pousse de bambou. J'ai doucement rigolé,avant de remonter a l'étage. Devant la porte de l'enfer...Je suis rentré,il était sur le PC,entrain de regarder des vidéos,il se retourna,avant de dire :

-Alors comme ça,on tiens plus en place,Gamin ?... »

J'ai dégluti,comme si j'allais tout lui dire, j'ai senti mon corps devenir chaud. Il se leva,avant de passer sa main sur ma joue,j'ai entendu qu'on fermait la porte a clé. Le Patron sourit,il m'attrapa pour me poser sauvagement sur le lit,me montant dessus comme un tigre,léchant ses lèvres avec désir,il ricana,je frissonnais de toute mon âme. Mon souffle déjà entre coupé par l'excitation. Il me souleva le haut,avant de mettre le bout de tissus dans ma bouche :

-Tiens moi ça,Gamin... Que je te nettoie un peu avant... »

Il commença a enlever mon pantalon,puis mon caleçon,en mordant mes tétons,je retenais des cris,étouffé par le tissus. Il commença alors a poser ses mains sur mes fesses,me positionnant correctement sous lui,avant de me dire,mes doigts devant ma bouche :

-Allez,met les dans ta bouche,que je puisse te préparer correctement ! Gamin...Tu es déjà trop chaud et moi aussi ! Pas besoin de préliminaire plus long ! »

J'ai mis les doigts du Patron dans ma bouche,il les bougeait,en profitant pour mettre un préservatif et finir de me titiller les tétons,j'étais chaud,serrant mes jambes tellement j'avais honte de voir mon sexe levé pour si peu. Il me fit me lever encore un peu,me mettant instinctivement a Quatre pattes. Il mit un premier doigt humide dans mon entré,en demandant,déjà,la voix rempli d'envie :

-Allez,défait ma chemise,gamin,et amuse toi. »

Je sentais que ça me faisait mal,mais en tremblant,je me suis mis a défaire ses boutons,plus j'en déboutonnais,plus la sensation était agréable,il en mit un deuxième,relançant un peu la douleur qui s'estompa rapidement,il les bougeait en ciseaux en moi,me faisant frissonner d'un coup,je m'accrochais a son torse,en l'enlaçant,il semblait apprécier,il me colla a lui,toujours en continuant ses préparatifs,visage contre visage,il m'embrassa sauvagement,attrapant mon sexe,le collant au sien pour nous toucher en même temps,il grogna,avant de me faire mettre a quatre pattes,dos a lui,en posant un baisé dans mon cou,il murmura :

-Je vais y aller tout doucement... Ne t'inquiètes pas...Mais je ne te garantis pas que tu prendras totalement ton pied,c'est ta première fois. Petit ! »

Il mit son sexe doucement dedans,me retirant un râle de douleur,j'avais les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il resta quelques temps dedans,sans bouger,me touchant pour me faire du bien,il commença a bouger lentement,en soufflant avec une voix rauque et très excitant :

-Tu vas voir,tu finiras par apprécier cette douleur,en l'assimilant au plaisir qui viendra après...Cette morsure dans ta chair te paraîtra insignifiante,quand tu sentiras le plaisir t'envahir,et remonter jusqu'à tes lèvres... »

Oh,il recommençait a parler comme ça...Il se mit a mordre mon cou,mes oreilles,me laissant sortir quelques râles de plaisir,avant de recommencer a bouger. Ça ... ça commençait a me faire du bien,il frôlait ma prostate,en y allant doucement,grognant comme un loup qui deviendrait fou. Il commença a être de plus en plus rapide en m'entendant poussait des gémissements de plaisir,il me retourna,avant de me prendre contre le mur froid,ça m'excitait tellement,il recommença a grogner,en disant avec une voix dominante et affreusement sexy :

-Allez,hurle ! Hurle mon nom ! J'veux t'entendre me supplier de continuer de te prendre ! »

Il arrêta d'un coup ses coups,me frustrant par la même en caressant mon sexe,j'ai lâché un râle plaintif et excité,avant de dire :

-Pa-Patron !

-Dis le !

-Je-

-Dis le !

-Pa-Patron,j'en-J'en veux plus ! »

Il recommença d'un coup,de plus en plus violent dans ses coups de reins,vif,et puissant,je me sentais monter en décibels,mais je m'en fichais,le sentant me manger le torse,me mordre,me lécher comme si j'étais absolument merveilleux,je sentais son amour,son désir,je me sentais désiré,il continu dans la même ligné,en me voyant au bord de l'orgasme,les yeux floutés de larmes et de plaisir,il demanda :

-T'aimes ça,hein ?...T'aime ça ?!

-Ou-OUI!~3 Pa-Patron! Plus~3»

Il me forçait a hurler d'excitation,appuyant de plus en plus sur ma prostate,en me touchant le sexe et en mordant mon lobe,c'était de trop,j'ai senti le liquide sortir de moi,empressant mon bas ventre d'une sensation exquise qu'il faisait durée en bougeant lentement d'un coup dans mon corps. Je devenait dingue,il ricana de sa voix rauque :

-Et moi qui pensait que tu ne viendrais pas,pour une première fois,tu es plutôt réactif,mais moi,du coup,je n'ai pas encore jouis...Je peux pas utiliser de trop ton derrière,sinon,tu ne marcheras plus,Gamin... Alors,va falloir que tu utilises ta jolie petite langue ! »

Je frissonnais,il sorti son sexe de moi,avant me m'allonger,sur lui,remettant les draps sur nous deux... J'ai commencé a lécher son torse,avant d'aller de plus en plus bas...J'en voulais plus,aussi, le mettre dans ma bouche était en soit,quelque chose d'exquis,j'enlevais sa capote. Je l'ai rentré dans ma bouche,avant de faire des vas et viens,il grogna de plaisir,s'accrochant a ma casquette,en ricanant un :

-Dou-Doucement gamin ! Ne sois pas si pressait de me faire venir dans ta petite bouche ! Gamin ! »

Il appuyait pourtant mes mouvements,j'aimais bien,je sentais son sang pulser dans ma bouche a une vitesse folle,je continuais,de plus en plus vite,entendant le Patron dire des choses affreuses,mais qui ne pouvait être pris que pour des compliments venant de lui :

-Oh~ Putain ! T'es une vraie chienne ! Gamin,putain ! Vas y,me la plus fort dans ta petite bouche,je vais l'enfoncer si fort que quand je jouirais t'en voudras plus ! PLUS ! »

Il attrapa d'un coup ma tête,faisant des vas et viens sur son sexe brutal,avant de venir dans ma bouche,je toussais,avalant malgré tout,le liquide du Patron,qui me mit sous lui d'un coup,en me dévorant le cou,puis,m'embrassa passionnément,avant de reprendre son souffle,en même temps que je retrouvais le mien,il murmura,avec une douceur inhabituelle :

-Je t'aime...Gamin,t'es a moi...T'as compris ?... A moi... »

Il m'enlaça,en me mettant sur lui,la tête contre son torse,fatigué,j'ai répondu :

-Toi aussi,t'es a moi...Alors... »

Il m'a caressé les cheveux avant de me laisser dormir. Je me sentais bien mieux,maintenant. Me laissant faire doucement,dans les bras de ma nouvelle peluche préférée.


End file.
